


95 mph

by Diana_Josinne



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Ginny taking care of him, Mike on the DL, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Josinne/pseuds/Diana_Josinne
Summary: Mike gets a concussion, Ginny makes sure he's OK.





	

Mike was focused on the pitcher, getting ready to hit. He saw the pitch and then he saw that it wasn’t going as planned. He just didn’t have time to react to it. The ball hit him directly in his left eye at 95 mph, causing his head jerk violently back and dropping him to the ground face forward. By the time his face made a contact with the grovel, he was already passed out, sprawled on the home base. Dodgers catcher was the first to react to his injury, hovering above the Padres captain, trying to see how he was doing. Few seconds later the Padres’ doctor along with his teammates arrived at the scene.

“Mike! Can you hear me?” The doctor asked, making the ball player react lazily to his words. Then suddenly, Mike snapped out from his unconscious state, lifting his head up.

“Okay, take it easy,” The doctor cautioned him.

But this was Mike Lawson, he never took anything easy. He rolled over to his ass and tried to sit up, but the spinning world took the best of him and he collapsed on his back.

“Okay, he’s got concussion at the very least,” the doctor said. “Let’s get the gurney,” he continued, but was strongly opposed by Mike.

“Fucking hell no!” The man protested, getting up again.

“Hey, stay still,” Ginny interrupted, looking almost angry because he was acting this way.

“Why are you here, Baker?” Mike looked at her face, surprised to see her.

“You were hit by a ball, Lawson,” she explained to him, frowning her eyebrows in worry.

“At home? Did you throw it?” He didn’t understand why someone would throw a ball at him in his own home. And why were all these people here? Was he having a party or something?

“Okay, he’s disoriented. Definitely a concussion!” The doctor stated and yelled again for the gurney.

“NO GURNEYS!” Mike growled and stormed up, only to collapse headlong against Sonny who grabbed him at the last second.

“Okay, get him out,” The doctor instructed, even when he knew that Mike should have been lying instead of standing.

Sonny held him up while Blip helped on the other side.

“Oh, wait…” Mike said, feeling nausea. He threw up the entire content of his stomach and once he was done, Sonny and Blip had to practically carry him off the field.

 

\-- 

“How is he,” Ginny asked from the nurse, gazing over her shoulder to see a glimpse of Mike in the hospital room.

“He’s little grumpy,” she replied.

“Oh, that’s his normal state,” Ginny educated the nurse. She stared at her perplexed, not knowing how to comment. “Can I see him? I’ve got his stuff” Ginny broke the awkward silence.

“Ten minutes! He should be resting,” the nurse agreed.

“Thanks!” Ginny nodded and stepped in to Mike’s room. The bruised catcher was sitting up in his bed, staring into nothingness.

“Hey there, Captain. How you’re doing?” Ginny approached him with caution, knowing he’d probably be even surlier than normally.

Mike looked at her tiredly, trying to put on a brave face.

“Hey, Baker! What are you doing here?” He asked as if her coming to visit him was a surprise.

“I came to see how you’re doing, you silly!” She had an encouraging smile on her face.

“I’m fine,” he shrugged his shoulders.

“You sure about that, old man. You took a pretty nasty hit on the field!”

“It happens!” He noted like this kind of thing happened to him every day.

“I’ve got your clothes,” Ginny lifted a paper bag with his clothes in it, so that Mike could see it.  

“Thanks! Put it there,” he motioned towards a chair.

Ginny placed the bag on the chair. “Do you need anything else,” she asked but was interrupted by a doctor coming to check the ball player. “I’ll just wait outside,” Ginny said and stepped out of the room.

At first, she didn’t hear the conversation, but when Mike’s voice rose, it became very clear what they talked about.

“I’m not going to stay here for the night!” Mike argued loudly.

“You cannot go home alone, Mr. Lawson. You had a head trauma less than three hours ago. A concussion is a concussion,” the doctor explained patiently. Undoubtedly Mike wasn’t the first stubborn patient she had encountered during her long career.

“I’m fine!” As if he didn’t know how he was doing. He had been monitoring his own sores and aches for 36 years.

“Is there somewhere where you can go, so that you won’t be alone?” The Doctors tone was conciliatory. Clearly, she knew how to handle these types of difficult, know it all patients.

Mike thought about the question. And there really wasn’t anyone.

“I’ll think of something,” he said quietly.

“I’m not discharging you from the hospital unless you have someone to take care of you tonight. It would be un-ethical and against the law. I’m not getting my medical license revoked just because you don’t want to stay here, Mr. Lawson,” she explained to him like he was a five-year-old kid.

Ginny knocked on the doorframe to interrupt their discussion.

“I’ll take care of him,” she promised.

“You don’t have to, Baker,” Mike stopped her before she could continue.

“I know, I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides, I’ve been waiting for a reason to have a swim in that pool of yours,” Ginny tried to make it sound like he was doing her a favor, not the other way around.

“I will discharge you, if she looks after you for tonight. Otherwise, you’re not going anywhere,” the doctor gave Mike an ultimatum.

He didn’t say a word. He just sat there with his hands crossed, looking as grumpy as ever. He didn’t like to be told what to do.

“It’ll be fun,” Ginny promised and winked at him. “I’ll even read you a bedtime story, if you want!”

 

\--

Mike stood in his kitchen, yawning and rubbing his neck.

“Do you want to go to bed,” Ginny asked, when she saw that he was tired.

“It’s only 8pm,” he pointed out. He hadn’t gone to bed at 8pm since he was kid.

“And you just got a head injury. It’s okay not to be on top of your game for a moment,” Ginny reminded him.

“Well, maybe I could rest for a while,” he yielded reluctantly.

“That’s what I thought,” Ginny smiled at him. “Go upstairs and I’ll be right there,” she instructed.

“Fine,” he agreed and headed upstairs, keeping his hand on the rail to avoid falling down. The world seemed to be out of balance, tilting from side to side every now and then.

When Ginny got upstairs few minutes later and went into Mike’s bedroom, he was sitting on his bed, looking tired and drowsy.

“Okay, let’s get your clothes off,” Ginny started and took his shoes off.

“So, this is why you promised to take care of me,” Mike tried to be his usual flirty self.

“Clearly,” Ginny rolled her eyes at him. “Can you take care of the shirt and I’ll help with your pants,” she continued, knowing it would only get him excited.

“Oh, Baker… I’ve always wanted you to get my pants off,” he was grinning at her.

“Stop it, Lawson!” She was trying not to laugh. God damn womanizer, even with a head injury.

Mike unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, leaving the wrinkled garment on the bed. He let himself fall back against the bed, hands over his head, feeling as if he was drunk instead of suffering from a concussion.

“Can you lift your ass just a little bit,” Ginny requested and he did what she asked, allowing her to pull his jeans down.

“Don’t be so rough, sweetie,” Mike commented, when Ginny yanked them down. “Now you’ve seen my underwear. I feel so exposed,” he continued.

“Yes, I was the one who brought your underwear to the hospital, remember? And this isn’t even the first time you showed your briefs to me. You love to strut around the clubhouse in your underwear,” Ginny reminded him.

“Have you been checking me out, Baker?” He had a cocky smile on his face.

“I have not! But it’s little difficult not to notice it, when you spend half of your time wearing nothing but…” Ginny waved her finger towards his underwear.

“It’s okay, you can admit that you ogle me,” Mike tried to get a confession from her.

“Enough with the nonsense, Lawson,” she ordered, feeling that her taking care of him hadn’t been such marvelous idea after all. If a normal Mike Lawson could be a pain in the ass, injured Mike Lawson was ten times more so.

“Hmmmmhhh,” he sighed loudly.

“You need to get up, so that I can get your bed ready,” she told him as she folded his jeans neatly and placed them on a chair.

He stood up lazily and staggered into the bathroom. Ginny turned down his bed while listening that he didn’t fall down in the bathroom. When she didn’t hear anything in five minutes, she took a peek to see what he was doing. He was standing in front of the sink, toothbrush hanging from his mouth while he was tying the string of his plaid PJ pants he had just changed into. Other than the fact, that his concentration didn’t last more than ten seconds at a time, he seemed to be doing fine and Ginny decided to leave him be.

“Can you stay with me for a while. I don’t feel like being alone,” Mike asked when he returned from the bathroom. He was maneuvering little sluggishly, when he made his way towards the bed.

“Sure, that’s why I’m here,” Ginny smiled gently. “Do you want to drink something?”

“I’d love a beer!” He suggested as he got into bed and propped himself up against a pile of pillows.

“Other than alcohol?” Ginny corrected him.

Mike was weighing his options, he had water, juice, coffee, tea, Gatorade and milk in his kitchen. Why did he remember that, but not getting hit by a ball at 95mph?

“Apple juice?”

“One apple juice coming up,” Ginny promised and headed downstairs to get it.

Mike took his phone from the nightstand and googled ‘Mike Lawson hit by a ball’. Dozens of results gave him plenty to choose from and he watched a FOX News video of the hit. Him landing on his face explained the scrapes on his nose, but he still didn’t remember anything about the incident itself, even after seeing the video. The doctor had said it was normal not to remember it at first but Mike had hard time accepting it. He watched it couple more times until his eyelids started to feel heavy. By the time Ginny came back with the apple juice, he was fast asleep with his phone resting on his stomach. She put the glass on the table and took the phone away, being careful not to wake him. She tucked him in and tiptoed towards to door, turning the lights off on her way out.

 

\--

Ginny had set the alarm to go off every three hours, so that she could wake Mike and make sure he was ok. she shook him gently, when it went off for the first time at midnight,

“Mike, wake up,” she whispered to his ear, making his eyes open drowsily. “How you’re feeling?”

“I’m okay. I just wish you didn’t wake me every five minutes,” he replied with a groggy voice.

“It’s every three hours and I’m only doing what the doctor ordered,” she explained to him.

“Are you getting any sleep yourself?” He was concerned, that her night was ruined because of him.

“Yeah, I sleep as much as you do,” she promised.

“Where?” He looked at her with sleepy eyes.

“Right here, next to you,” Ginny said patting the mattress between them. “Are you happy that you finally have me in your bed,” she teased him.

“I was hoping the circumstances would be slightly different, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“Okay, now I know you’re just fine. Go back to sleep,” She giggled.

She woke him two more times during the night to see he was doing okay. He clearly didn’t like to be woken up in the middle of sleep, groaning loudly every time Ginny shook him.

“My head hurts,” he said tiredly, when Ginny woke him at 6 am.

“I’ll get you Tylenol,” Ginny said and got up from the bed. She came back few minutes later with the pill and a glass of water. “Here you go,” Ginny handed them to Mike.

“The doctor said I can’t play for a full week,” he sounded annoyed.

“Well, she knows what she’s talking about. You shouldn’t take chances,” Ginny said as she got back to bed.

Mike took the pill and drank the water. “But what will you do without me?”

“I don’t know! I’ll just have to settle with some other catcher. It’ll be the hardest thing I’ve ever done,” she played along with his delusions.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in no time,” Mike promised.

“I know, but it’ll be a long week,” Ginny huffed.

“You’ll manage somehow,” he comforted her and patted her hand in encouragement.

“Lord knows, I’ll try,” she reassured and took the glass from his hand. She placed it on the nightstand and turned off the lights. “Now, back to sleep, Lawson. The sooner we get you back in the game, the sooner my torment ends.”

“I know, Baker. I’m sorry, I have to put you through this ordeal,” he sounded like him being on the DL was the end of the world for her.

“Shut up, Lawson!” She laughed at him.

“You’ll miss me, won’t you!” He wanted to know and even with the darkness surrounding them, Ginny knew he was smirking.

“Sure, we can go with that, if it helps you to recover more quickly,” she couldn’t hide the amusement in her voice.

She wondered how he’d behave the next day when it was Evelyn looking after him and not her. He wouldn’t act like this with any other woman around, only with his Ginny, his rookie. Mike Lawson was a piece of work, that’s for sure. And she didn't want it any other way.


End file.
